totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Stara ekipa podbija Saharę?
Totalna Porażka: Azja kontra Afryka Odcinek 1B "Stara ekipa podbija Saharę?" Opening z serialu Gravity Falls Na początku pojawia się logo Totalnej Porażki: Azji Kontra Afryka. Słowo „Afryka” rozrasta się na cały ekran. Zaczyna się piosenka. Pojawiają się panoramy Kairu, Pretorii, Lome, pustyni, dżungli i wioski tubylców. Autobus odjeżdża z miasteczka. Za nim pojawiają się Henry. Następnie na tle baobabu pojawia się Vera, która wskazuje na koronę drzewa. Po tej scence pojawia się Allice, która radośnie skacze pomiędzy gorylami. Po tym pojawia się Selisha, który sieka swoją kataną kaktusa. Pojawia się jakaś uliczna, w tle zachodzi słońce. W kolejnej scence podchodzą do siebie Fatima i Rasel, którzy patrzą na siebie, próbują się zabić wzrokiem, a następnie od tak odchodzą w swoje strony. Pojawia się Peter, który klaszcze na środku ulicy, ktoś rzuca w niego pomidorem. Fer staje na środku gejzeru, gdy spostrzegła się co się dzieje wystrzeliła w powietrze. Z boku stoi Yoanna z fioletowymi włosami, która sama siebie okłada. Następnie z baobabu wychodzi radośnie Zach w samej przepasce na biodro, a koło baobabu płaczę Arian i rzeźbi figurkę Fatimy z drewna. Po tym pojawia się zbliżenie stołu na którym są porozrzucane zdjęcia z sezonu. Następnie pojawia się grupowe zdjęcie, a za nim „Total Drama: Asia vs. Africa”. Algiera, Gdzieś na Pustyni Vera wścieła na wszystko rzuciła tabletem o piasek i zaczęła po nim skakać. Vera: Nie wierzę! Jak ona mogła nam to zrobić?! Czy my jesteśmy aż tak złe? Camilie: Co? Przecież ja mam sesje w Mediolanie! Co ja powiem mojemu agentowi? Że jakaś wariatka uwięziła mnie w Afryce bym razem z tobą poprowadziła jakiejś drugiej klasy show? Vera: No co mam zrobić! Vera zwróciła uwagę na rozklekotany autobus, z którego właśnie wyleciały drzwi. Vera: I jak z czymś takim mam niby prowadzić show?! Camilie: Chyba musimy być kreatywne… jakieś pomysły na zadanie? Vera: Co?! Zadanie?! Camilie: No zadanie… na tym chyba ten show polega… (pokój zwierzeń)Vera: Zamiast siedzieć i czekać, aż jakiś leniwy producent dokończy zdjęcia do 2 serii Tap Madl musiałam się wybrać i zostać współprowadzącą poprzedniej serii… co mnie wtedy podkusiło, co?! Vera podeszła do autokaru by sprawdzić czy działa, kiedy otworzyła maskę od samochodu wyskoczył na nią jadowity wąż. Camilie i Vera zaczęły się z nim zmagać. Tymczasem w innej części Selisha siedziała na kaktusie pilnując budujących zamek z piasku Allice i Peter’a. Selisha: Selisha-san nie odczuwać bólu, Selisha-san musi być silna, gdy przyjdzie do spotkania Selishy-san ze Starszymi! Allice: Jeej! <3 Zróbmy Peter fosę zamku! :D Peter: Dobrze! ^_^ pójdę po wodę… Peter wstał i zaczął szukać w około wody. '' '''Peter:' Allice! :< Allice: Tak nieznajomy? <3 Peter: Tutaj nie ma wody… :< Allice: A po co ci woda? :D Peter: W sumie… Peter zastanowił się. Peter: W sumie to nie mam pojęcia! Uuu! Czy to zamek z piasku? :D Allice: Tak! :D Chcesz pomóc w budowie?! Peter: Jasne! Co budujesz? Allice: Fosę… znajdź wodę! :D Peter: Okej! ^_^ Peter znowu zaczął się kręcić w około w poszukiwaniu wody. Bez rezultatu. W tym czasie Arian podążał za Fatimą. Fatima: Ahh! Co ty mój fanie robisz? Arian: Śledzę cię, by wiedzieć co właśnie robisz! Fatima: Tak, wiem że jestem śliczna! <3 Arian: Jesteś! <3 Fatima: Słuchaj no… wiem co było między nami baaaaardzo, ale to baaaaardzo dawno temu, ale ja muszę być skandalistką! Długotrwały związek to nie jest coś dla mnie! Arian: Kocham cię, wiesz? <3 Fatima: Phi! Ja jestem kobietą wyzwoloną! Arian: Kocham cię, wiesz? <3 Fatima: Nie, znaczy nie! Fatima trzepnęła swoimi włosami, które Arian chciał złapać. Fatima: Fuj, no Lol! Weź się ogarnij, bo robisz wiochę! A ja jesteś światowa! Arian: Mam to gdzieś! <3 I tak cię w końcu złapię i będziesz moja na zawsze! <3 Fatima: Alarm psycho-fan… -,- Fatima zaczęła kroczyć dalej. Arian próbował iść za nią. Po chwili Fatima rzuciła w Ariana jakimś skorpionem. W innej części pustyni Henry sam siedział na piasku, a po chwili podeszły do niego Fer i Yoanna. Henry: Hej… Yoanna: Ojoj… coś się stało? :< Henry: Tak, stało się… ;( boję się, że znowu odpadnę stąd jako pierwszy!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Moje lęki wcale nie są tak bardzo nie uzasadnione! Popatrzcie tylko, kto ma najgorszą frekwencje w naszym show? ;( No ja!!! Odpadłem jako pierwszy, a potem nawet nie dostałem się do nowego sezonu… oni znowu mnie wywalą… Yoanna: Nie odpadniesz! Fer uniosła bez werwy pięść. Fer: Taak… juhu… Henry: Serio tak myślicie? :D Yoanna: Jasne… jeżeli będziesz miał dobry sojusz to nic ci nie grozi… Henry: Co?! Sojusze, już?! (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Ahh! Jak dobrze, że Yoanna powiedziała mi o tym, że tworzą się już pierwsze sojusze… naprawdę chyba mogę im zaufać… prawda?! Nie jestem dobry w planowaniu strategii… chyba… Yoanna pomogła Henry’emu wstać. Yoanna: Słuchaj… jeżeli będziemy się trzymać we trójkę nic się nam nie stanie! To my będziemy rozdawać karty w grze… Fer: Eee… Henry: Brzmi fajnie… ale nie wykorzystacie mnie prawda? Fer: Halo… Yoanna: No jasne! (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Spokojnie, mam czyste intencje wobec Henry’ego… czy to nie smutne, że praktycznie jeszcze nie zaznał czym jest ten program? A zaufany sojusz to podstawa… tak przytnajmniej twierdziło moje alter-ego… Fer zaczęła machać ręką. Yoanna i Henry nie wierzyli, że Fer nagle zrobiła się cała czerwona z poparzeń spowodowanych przez słońce. Fer: To może nie najlepszy moment… ale… ale ja chyba nie jestem najlepiej odporna na słońce… Henry: Fer! Musimy cię gdzieś schować! Możesz dostać udaru!!! Henry i Yoanna zaczęli prowadzić Fer w stronę autobusu. Tymczasem w innej części Rasel kopał w piasku, kiedy podszedł do niego Zach. Zach: Hej… dziwak! Czego tam szukasz? Rasel: Jakieś broni żeby was roztrzelać i wydostać się z tego idiotycznego show… (pokój zwierzeń)Rasel: W ogóle nie mam zamiaru tutaj być…po co w ogóle mnie tutaj zostawili?! Przecież ja tylko chciałem bezpiecznie wrócić do domku, a nie brać udział w kolejnym bezsensownym sezonie… (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Pobyt tutaj bez Rolandy będzie cudowny! Mimo, że Rasel zachowuje się dziwnie czuję, że lepiej przekabacić go na swoją stronę… Zach oberwał kamieniem. Zach: Auu! Dlaczego?! Rasel: Sorry… mogli to zakopać głębiej… Zach: Dlatego musiałeś akurat mnie walnąć kamieniem?! Rasel: Myślałem, że może jesteś masochistą albo coś… Zach: Co?! Dlaczego tak myślisz? Rasel: Wyglądasz jak rasowy masochista… Zach: Taa… dzięki… -,- Algieria, Przy autobosie na Pustyni Po godzinie nic nie robienia przy autobusie i opatrywania ran po wężu Vera zwołała całą ekipę do siebie. Zebrali się po kolejnych 10 minutach. Vera: Nie działacie najszybciej… Fatima: Jakiś problem? Dawna modelko? Vera: Pamiętaj kto ci zapewnia robotę w TDINTM… -,- Fatima: Jakiś problem? Dawna i brzydka modelko? <3 Vera: Nie ważne… więc witajcie oficjalnie w części Afrykańskiej naszego nowego sezonu! :D Cisza. Rasel: I co z tego… -,- Vera: Jak ja uwielbiam to uczucie, kiedy spuszczacie ze mną całą motywacje to prowadzenia tego show… Zach: Staramy się. :D Vera: Tak, tak… miało być przemówienie, ale go nie dostaniecie! Selisha: Selisha-san nie rozumie dlaczego Vera-san nas nienawidzi… Vera: Ja was nie nienawidzę… ;( Allice: Placki! <3 Peter: Kotleciki! <3 Allice i Peter przybili piątkę. Allice i Peter: Kiedy obiadek? :D Vera: Wieczorem! <3 Henry podniósł rękę. Henry: Więc? Po co tutaj nas zgromadziłaś… Vera: A tak… witajcie w naszej części… jak widzicie, będziemy podróżować tym wyjątkowo pięknym… Zbliżenie na rozpadający się i zardzewiały autobus. Vera: …luksusowym autobusie! :D Wszyscy spojrzeli się w stronę Very z niedowierzaniem. '' '''Fatima:' Dobra, dobra! Siadam na vipowskim miejscu! Fatima weszła do autobusu i usiadła najedynym fotelu, który był w autobusie. Vera: No cóż… wy pojedziecie siedząc na podłodze! <3 Arian: Jeeej! <3 Siadam przed Fatimą! <3 Arian wbiegł do autobusu. Yoanna: My też chodźmy! Yoanna złapała za ręcę Henry’ego i Fer i razem wbiegli do autobusu. Po chwili cała reszta też znajdowała się już w autobusie i po trudności z odpaleniem autobus ruszył. '' Algieria, Autobus ''Camilie prowadziła autobus. Nie wychodziło jej to może najlepiej, ale mimo wszystko cały czas jechała do przodu. W czasie jazdy z tyłu autobusu Fer, Yoanna i Henry rozmawiali ze sobą. '' '''Yoanna:' Naprawdę się cieszę, że mogę być tutaj z wami! Henry: Ja też. C: Fer: Ju…hu… Powiedziała Fer bez przekonania. Kiedy Yoanna zaczęła się śmiać na jej głowie usiadł skorpion. Fer: Emm… Yoanna… Skorpion dziabnął Yoanne w sam środek głowy, a ta upadła ze skrzywioną twarzą nieprzytomna na podłogę. Fer: Masz skorpiona na głowie… Henry: Co?! Teraz to mówisz?! Fer: Nie jestem… najszybsza… (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Taka już jestem… ehh… i nic tego nie zmieni. Henry zaczął ocucać Yoannę. Na chwilę otworzyła oczy. Były szkliste i fioletowe. Kiedy mrugnęła wszystko wróciło do normy. Yoanna: Coś się stało?! Henry: No tak jakby… skorpian wbił kolec w czóbek twojej głowy… Yoanna: O_____O Henry: Ale żyjesz… czyli chyba jesteś na to odporna! Yoanna: Uff… to dobrze. Chyba nie będzie żadnych efektów ubocznych, co? Henry uśmiechnął się. (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Niby skąd mam to wiedzieć, co?! W innej części autobusu Zach znosił uporczywe zachowania Allice i Petera, którzy go dźgali kijkami. Allice: Patrz! <3 Peter: Jeeej! <3 To prawie jak zabawa z odkurzaczem! <3 Allice: I z mieczem zabawkowym! <3 Zach: Co? Dlaczego mnie męczycie! Allice: Męczymy? Co to znaczy? Peter: Pewnie to coś do jedzenia!!! Allice: Jestem głodna! Peter: Ja też!!! Allice i Peter zaczęli skakać po autobusie. Algieria, Parking pod Rafinerią Autobus ledwo co dojechał do pobliskiej rafinerii. Była ona w fatalnym stanie i wydawała się na opuszczoną. Vera, Camilie i uczestnicy wysiedli i zgromadzili się przy bramie wejściowej. Vera: Witajcie na waszym pierwszym zadaniu! Fatima: Czy ty to nazywasz zadaniem? Wszyscy rozglądnęli się wokół ciebie. Fatima: Nazywasz te brudne ropo produkujące coś miejscem na zadanie?! Vera: Dokładnie… ważne, że jakimś cudem tu dojechaliśmy… Fatima: A gdzie mój czerwony dywan, co?! Arian: Ja będę twoim dywanem! <3 Fatima: No przynajmniej! A kto mnie specjalnie tutaj potraktuje, co? Selisha: Selisha-san wsadzi ci katanę w głowę jeżeli Fatima-san się nie uspokoi. Fatima zdjęła kolczyki i podeszła do Selishy. Fatima: Czy ty powiedziałaś to do mnie? Słuchaj no… chyba nie wiesz z kim zadzierasz… laska! Selisha: Selisha-san nie ma zamiaru odpowiadać na dziecinne zagrywki Fatimy-san. (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Okej… może w ogóle nie chcę tutaj być, ale ona musi odpaść przede mną! Nikt nie zadziera z divą! Fatima: No dawaj! Fatima szarpnęła Seslishę za włosy. Ona stała nie wzruszona. Fatima: Co ty! Nie ignoruj mnie szajbusko!!! Fatima przyłożyła Selishy z liścia. Wściekła Selisha wyciągnęła swoją katanę i wymierzyła ją w Fatimę, która momentalnie odpuściła. Selisha: Fatima-san niech uważa, bo Selisha-san uzna Fatimę-san za Starszego! Selisha opuściła katanę, później wzięła pod obie pachy Peter’a i Allice i stanęła w innym miejscu. Vera: Okej! Skoro już się pokłóciliście to czas by powiedzieć wam na czym będzie polegało nasze dzisiejsze zadanie! Zadanie zwie się bowiem „Znajdź darmowe paliwo!”. Fer: Znowu poskąpili kasy… Vera: Tak, ale poradzimy sobie! Spokojnie. Więc zadanie jest proste. Macie się podzielić w dowolnej wielkości grupki. Grupa, która przyniesie koło autobusu 5 beczek paliwa utworzy drużynę. Reszta, którzy przegrają trafią do konkurencyjnej drużyny. W każdym razie drużyny nie muszą być równe. Liczę na waszą kreatywność. Fatima: Czyli mam szukać za bramą? Vera: Ale najpierw… Fatima podniosła Arian’a i używając jego głowy wywarzyła zamek. Gdy Fatima skończyła rzuciła nieprzytomnego Arian’a gdzieś z boku. Fatima: Bez szans! Działam sama! Fatima samotnie weszła na teren rafinerii. W tym czasie Henry, Fer i Yoanna przegrupowali się. Yoanna: Więc kogo bierzemy? Henry: Chyba potrzebujemy jeszcze dwóch osób, by móc e spokojnie wyrzucić i mieć przewagę w głosach… Fer: Ju… hu… Yoanna: Więc? Henry: Co wy na Rasel’a i Zach’a? Yoanna: Mi pasuje! :D Z chęcią wywalę Rasel’a! Fer: Ju… hu! Henry pomachał w stronę Zach’a i Rasel’a. Henry: Idziecie z nami? :D Zach: Obojętne mi to… Rasel: Mnie też… (pokój zwierzeń)Rasel: Chyba nie sądzą, że nie wiem co oni planują, tak? Proszę was… nie trzeba być geniuszem by to dostrzec… Cała piątka pobiegła do rafinerii. Vera podeszła do Selishy, Peter’a i Allice. Vera: Hej! :D 'Allice i Peter: Heeeeeeej! <3 Vera: Wiecie, że zaczęło się zadanie, prawda? :D Selisha: Selisha-san ma plan! Vera: Super! :D W każdym razie ruszcie się i wejdźcie na teren rafinerii… i weźcie ze sobą nieprzytomnego… Ariana! Selisha: Selisha-san rozumie… Selisha wzięła na plecy Ariana i razem z Peter’em i Allice weszła na teren rafinerii. Vera: Super! <3 Mamy ich z głowy na jakiś czas! Algieria, Rafineria Rafineria okazała się nie być tak wielka jak mogło się to zdawać na początku. Wszystkie grupy już rozproszyły się po całym kompleksie w poszukiwaniu beczek z paliwem. W tym czasie Vera i Camilie same przeszukiwały Rafinerie w poszukiwaniu czegoś by naprawić autobus. Vera: Camilie… Camilie: Tak? Vera: Czy nie zauważyłaś, że mają tutaj naprawdę fatalną ochronę? Camilie: No w sumie… włamaliśmy się tutaj bez zaproszenia… i żyjemy… Vera: Cóż. Czasem się ma szczęście! :D Poczynania Grupy Henry’ego Grupa Henry’ego natychmiast po rozpoczęciu pobiegła do pobliskiego magazynu. Henry: Okej… musimy tutaj wszystko przeszukać… naszym celem jest pięć beczek z paliwem… Yoanna: 'O tak! ''Yoanna weszła na piętro. Po drodze jej oczy zrobiły się na chwilę fioletowe. Sama się uderzyła. Po tym wróciła do normy. '''Yoanna: Co się stało? O_o Fer w tym czasie poszła do pustego rogu i tam szukała beczek. Zdziwiony podszedł do niego Zach. Zach: Emm… co ty właściwie tu robisz? Fer: Szukam… Zach: Szukasz w pustym kącie? Fer: Tak… mam przeczucie… moja hiszpańska krew… Zach: A czy nie twoja hiszpańska krew sprawiła, że wyleciałaś w poprzednim sezonie. Fer zarumieniła się. Fer: Może… Fer szukała dalej. Zach odszedł by sam poszukać beczek. W tym czasie Rasel spacerował i pogwizdywał sobie pod nosem. (pokój zwierzeń)Rasel: Muszę od nich uciec… niech myślą, że dalej szukam i spowolnię ich! Sam znajdę te pięć beczek i utworzę własną jednoosobową drużynę! Dzięki czemu, gdy przegram zadanie będę mógł sam siebie wywalić! <3 Rasel uciekł z magazynu. Po chwili Yoanna podeszła do Henry’ego. Yoanna: Henry! Znalazłeś coś? Henry: Nie… chyba tutaj jednak nic nie ma… Yoanna: Też tak sądzę… to było by za prostę… Fer po chwili przyszła, cała owinięta w pajęczynach. Fer: Tutaj… nie ma beczek. I na końcu przybiegł Zach. Zach: Hej… tutaj na serio nic nie ma. Może pójdziemy dalej, co? Henry: A Rasel? Wszyscy zaczęli się rozglądać za Rasel’em. Yoanna: Wiesz co… on chyba uciekł… Henry: Albo jeszcze szuka! Jak ja lubię zapał takich ludzi! Fer: Uciekł… Zach: Tak. Na pewno uciekł. Henry: 'Ale poczekajmy jeszcze chociaż na niego pięć minut… (pokój zwierzeń)'Zach: Henry nie sprawdza się w roli kapitana… nie wiem dlaczego, ale nagle zaczął nami rządzić… głównie przez jego decyzję straciliśmy całe pięć minut… Poczynania Grupy Selishy Arian powoli zaczynał się budzić. Nie wiedział gdzie on jest. Dotknął swojej głowy i zaczął się rozglądać. Widział tylko klatkę z beczek (pewnie z paliwem) ułożonych przez Selishę, by Allice i Peter niczego sobie nie zrobili i Selishę, która kopała kataną wieli dół w Ziemi. Arian podszedł do Selishy. Arian: Emm… gdzie jest moja Fatima? Selisha: Fatima-san być nie dobra dla Arian-san! Selisha-san pomoże Arian-san by Arian-san nie cierpiał przez Fatimę… Arian: Ale czy czasem… Selisha: Niech Arian-san nic nie mówi… Selisha-san rozumie bół Arian-san! (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Odkąd Selisha-san została zdradziecko odrzucona przez Bobbiego-kuna, Selisha-san czuje się jakaś pusta w środku… Selisha-san nie może pozwolić, by Arian-san przeszedł to samo przez Fatimę-san! (pokój zwierzeń)Arian: Ale ja chciałem jej tylko powiedzieć o tych beczkach… Tymczasem Allice i Peter budowali w kojcu z beczek zamek z piasku. Allice: Patrz! Tu będę mieszkała! Allice wskazała na wierzę (najwyższy punkt w babce piaskowej). Peter: Uuu! <3 Allice: A ty będziesz mieszkał w piwnicy! Peter: Weee! :D Jak fajnie… Arian przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu, jeszcze raz próbował przemówić do rozumu Selishy. Arian: Ale czy nie wydaje ci się… Selisha wyszła z dziury, którą wykopała i położyła ręce na barkach Ariana. Selisha: Arian-san musi zapomnieć! Arian-san nie może biegać cały czas za Fatimą-san. Arian: Nie o to mi chodzi z grubsza… Arian wyczuł perfumy Fatimy. Arian: Fatima?! <3<3<3 Arian już miał popędzić za zapachem Fatimy, jednak Selisha złapała go. Selisha: Niech Arian-san uspokoi się, bo Selisha-san znowu ogłuszy Arian-san! Arian: Ale Faaaaaaatiiiiima! <3 Selisha ogłuszyła Ariana i wrzuciła go do kojca, w którym siedzieli Allice i Peter. Gdy Arian znalazł się w środku Allice zaczęła wsadzać Arianowi w spodnie skorpiony. Allice: Jej! <3 Wreszcie mają ciepły domek! <3 Peter: Taaaak! <3 Poczynania Grupy Fatimy Fatima weszła do wielkiej hali. Było ciemno i światło wyglądało jedynie przez wybite w oknach dziury. Fatima usiadła na beczce z paliwem by odpocząć (xD). Fatima: A niech to! Kto to widział, żebym musiała tyle chodzić i niszczyć moje drogocenne buty! Nagle ktoś zaczął się skradać za Fatimą. (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Moi fani często zachodzą mnie od tyłu! Na szczęście nowoczesna diva ma zawsze zapas spreju pieprzowego na psycho fanów w torebce! <3 Rasel miał wyskoczyć na Fatimę z tyłu, ta jednak szybko potraktowała go dużą dawną gazu pieprzowego. Rasel: Świrtusko! Co ty robisz! Chciałaś mnie oślepić? Fatima: No halo! Nie zakrada się do damy od tyłu! Rasel: Chyba, że z odkurzaczem… Fatima: Co? Jaki to ma sens! Zawsze to ja mam sens!!! Rasel: Taaa… Rasel przetarł oczy ręką. Rasel: Słuchaj… wiem, że moja propozycja… Fatima: Nie… nie zrobię tego z tobą! Rasel zamyślił się. Rasel: Co?! Nie o to mi chodzi idiotko… Fatima: Idiotko?! Rasel dostał z liścia od Fatimy. Rasel: Dobra… dobra… mój błąd… Rasel wziął oddech. Rasel: Słuchaj… może będziemy pracować przez chwilę razem, co? Fatima: Ale będziemy grupą Fatimy, tak? Rasel przewrócił oczami. Rasel: Tak, tak… będziemy grupą Fatimy… zadowolona? Fatima: No chyba! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Rasel: Ona jest serio głupia i próżna… proszę cię, przecież to jasne, że chcę ją wykiwać! Sam założę drużynę i nie wpuszczę Fatimy do niej! No jeszcze mi brakuje takiego pustaka w mojej grupie! (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: On na serio jest taki głupi i myśli, że on rządzi sytuacją… proszę cię, przecież to jasne, że chcę mnie wykiwać! Sama założę drużynę i nie wpuszczę Rasela do niej! No jeszcze mi brakuje takiego pustaka w mojej grupie! Divioskiej drużynie! <3 Rasel: Więc jak sztama? Rasel wyciągnął do Fatimy brudną łapę. Fatima: Fuuuu… tak, tak tylko weź ode mnie tą rękę! Rasel: Spoko… Rasel i Fatima poszli przed siebie. Poczynania Grupy Henry’ego Grupa Henry’ego biegła przez cały kompleks w poszukiwania beczek z paliwem. W końcu wbiegli na dach głównej hali. Zach: Serio?! Co my tutaj właściwie robimy, co? Henry: Może z góry zobaczymy gdzie są te beczki! Zach: I serio wszyscy musieliśmy się tutaj wdrapać… Henry: Nie wszyscy… Fer dzielnie broni tyłów. Fer leżała nieprzytomnie na piasku i powoli robiła się cała czerwona. Henry: Widzisz jakie oddanie sprawie? <3 Zach: 'A-ha? ''Kiedy Zach i Henry wyszukiwali beczek. Yoanna sama siebie uderzyła. '''Yoanna: I co się sama bijesz?! Henry i Zach obrócili się. Yoanna już wróciła do normy. Yoanna: Co się stało? Zach: Nie… Henry: '''Mówiłaś coś, Yo? '''Yoanna: Ja? Nic… Zach: Dziwne… przysiągłbym, że coś słyszałem… Yoanna: Musiało ci się zdawać! :D Zach: Hmm… Henry: O patrzcie! Henry zwrócił uwagę na kolec w którym siedzieli Allice, Peter i nieprzytomny Arian, który był zrobiony z beczek pełnych paliwa. (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Jak ja za takie akcje kocham to show… nikt nic nie ogarnia tutaj jak zwykle… -,- Yoanna: To może po nie pobiegniemy, co? Zach: Warto? Henry: Jasne, że warto! Już przez moje kiepskie prowadzenie drużyną straciliśmy jedną osobę… Zach: A-ha… nie ogarniam cię gościu… jesteś dziwny… Yoanna: Nie jesteś! <3 Nie przejmuj się! Henry: Dzięki… przynajmniej jedna osoba docenia moją ciężką pracę! Zach: Skoro „Panie Kapitanie” tak ciężko pracujesz to gdzie jest Fer? Henry: Dzielnie pilnuje tyłów! Henry i Zach spojrzeli na nieprzytomną Fer, na której siedział sęp. Zach: A ona nie jest po prostu nieprzytomna? '''Henry: O mój Boże!!! FER!!! Henry pobiegł z kijem do sępa i zaczął go odganiać od nieprzytomnej Fer. Yoanna: Feer! Yoanna i Zach podbiegli do Fer, która po polaniu wodą obudziła się. Fer: Moja skóra… pali… będzie mnie to bolało… jak moje całe życie… Fer westchnęła mimo, że cała już była spieczona. Henry:'' Przepraszam, przepraszam!!! Ale spokojnie! Jak wygramy zadanie to sam cię wymasuje… '''Fer: Ju… hu… Zach i Henry wzięli Fer i razem z Yoanną pobiegli w stronę grupy Selishy. Poczynania Grupy Selishy Selisha dalej kopała samotnie coraz większy dół w którym szukała ukrytych beczek (dalej nie ogarnęła, że z beczek wypełnionych paliwem zrobiła kojec dla Allice i Petera (i nieprzytomego Ariana później). (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Selisha-san wie, że znajdzie beczki z ropą! Selisha-san walczyła już kiedyś z Starszym, który był napędzany ropą i Selisha-san potrafi rozpoznać ten zapach! Selisha kopała dalej, a Allice i Peter dalej maltretowali nieprzytomnego Arian’a. Allice: Co możemy jeszcze zrobić… Peter właśnie kończył wsadzać igły z kaktusa w plecy Ariana. Peter: Nie wiem… jakoś jestem głodny… :< Allice: A może… może… Allice wzięła patyczek. Allice: Wetkniemy mu to do nosa! <3 Peter: Taaaak! <3 Allice zaczęła wkładać mu patyk do nosa, kiedy Grupa Henry’ego ukradła beczki. Peter: Allice! <3 Allice: Co?! Peter: Jesteśmy wolni! :D Bawimy się w berka? <3 Allice: Jasne! <3 Allice i Peter zostawili nieprzytomnego Ariana i zaczęli się gonić. Po chwili wyskoczyła Selisha. Selisha: Selisha-san jest zła, że ktoś wypuścił Allice-chan i Petera-chan! Selisha zaczęła łapać Allice i Peter’a. Poczynania Grupy Fatimy Rasel zastawiał właśnie pułapkę, a Fatima piłowała sobie w tym czasie paznokcie. Rasel: Może byś mi pomogła księżniczko, co? Fatima: Phi! Rasel przerzucił linę przez słup. Rasel: No dzięki… Fatima: Ale pamiętaj, że robisz to dla największej divy na świecie! <3 Rasel: Też mi pocieszenie… -,- (pokój zwierzeń)Rasel: Powstrzymuj się… powstrzymuj się… robisz to dla własnej jednoosobowej drużyny! Rasel skończył robić pułapkę. Rasel: Już… mimo, że zrobiłem to sam… Rasel spoglądał zły w stronę Fatimy. Fatimy: No co… od brudnej roboty mam akurat ciebie… Rasel: Taa… Rasel schował się za skrzynkami razem z Fatimą. Rasel: A teraz poczekamy aż jacyś frajerzy z beczkami się tutaj przetoczą… Fatima: O dziwo to ty nie złapiesz się w tą pułapkę… Rasel: Jaki to ma teraz sens? Fatima: A jaki ty masz w ogóle sens? Rasel: Co?! Fatima: Widać, że jesteś bezsensu… Rasel: A ty nie masz nic w głowie… jesteśmy kwita… -,- Fatima: Phi! Fatima machnęła włosami. Chwilę później Grupa Henry’ego wpadła do pułapki Rasela. Rasel: No proszę! Fatima wybiegła z za skrzynek i zaczęła toczyć wszystkie pięć beczek. Fatima: Łamaga! Rasel: A więc to tak! Rasel zaczął gonić Fatimę i beczki. Poczynania Grupy Henry’ego Henry i reszta próbowali się wydostać z pułapki Rasel’a. Nie okazało się to jednak za prostym zadaniem. Zach: No świetnie! Henry: Nie… nie teraz!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Nie… znowu wszyscy zawalili przeze mnie! Jak ja niby mam się wykazać jak ciągle ktoś rzuca mi kłody pod nogi?! Fer wyciągnęła tępe nożyczki i powoli zaczęła przecinać linę. Fer: To chwilę… chwilę potrwa… Algieria, Parking przed Rafinerią Vera i Camilie pucowały wielki i piękny samolot, który znalazły na terenie rafinerii. Vera: Jak to czasem dobrze, że te rafinerie są totalnie nie ochraniane! Camilie: Tak! I mamy tam Spa! <3 Vera: Super! Pomalujemy sobie paznokcie!!! Camilie i Vera przybiły piątkę. Camilie: Hej! A co to… Na horyzoncie było już widać Fatimę, która popędzała wszystkie beczki, a za nią biegł najszybciej jak mógł Rasel. Vera: Nie wydaje ci się, że różne soczewki w kamerze czynią cuda? <3 Camilie: Co nie? :D Wydaje się jakby mieli do pokonania jeszcze parę kilometrów! <3 Rasel po chwili rzucił się na Fatimę i razem z Fatimą wylądowali w stosie beczek. Vera i Camilie zeszli do nich. Vera: No witajcie kochani! Fatima wyłoniła się z beczek jak Feniks z popiołów. Fatima: Wygrałam? :D Vera: Tak… ale nie zupełnie… Fatima: Hę? Do Very i reszty przybiegła Selisha z Allice, Peter’em i nieprzytomnym Arianem na plecach. Selisha: Selisha-san musi się dowiedzieć kto wypuścił Allice-chan i Peter’a-chan. Fatima: Na mnie się nie patrz! Ja sama zrobiłam pułapkę na Henry’ego i jego drużynę, którzy biegli z beczkami. Rasel podniósł się. Rasel: Sama to zrobiłaś?! Fatima: Tak! Vera: Zatem skoro przybiegłaś tutaj razem z Raselem to utworzycie nową drużynę! 'Fatima i Rasel: CO?! Vera: O tak! Będziecie sami w jednej drużynie. Czy ja czuje tutaj romans? ^_^ Fatima: Nie… Vera: No cóż… czas antenowy nam się powoli kończy… zatem dziękuje wam i nie oglądajcie kolejnego odcinka w Azji! Papa! ^_^ Przewijają się napisy końcowe, a w tle kiedy słońce już nie świeciło Fer cały czas przecinała liny. Fer: Już… kończę… Koniec odcinka! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka